King's Royal Subject (Housepets Erotica)
by RaafVsWolf
Summary: This is a story of my old fursona inside the Housepets! Universe. I hope the internet likes it. In the story, a "new" pet comes to Babylon and sends some alone-time with King. What could possibly happen in this romantic fanfiction? find out! I'm also a bit of a writer for hire (for free)! If you have any projects/ideas message me and I'll contact you as soon as I can.


_King's Royal Subject_

I had never seen this part of town before; I've been in the hospital for so long, that I believed that that was the only part of town I'd ever see, well, the building and its amazing view from the big window on the floor. Now, I was allowed to go back home, with mom and dad, who were humans.

Before I forget, I should properly introduce myself. My name is B.C. I belong to the Wolffe family, who got me, the family pet, for their Goth teenager, thinking that a wolf would be badass enough for him to actually bother taking care of. It worked. I'm covered in white fur, and my awesome owner decided to dye the top of my head light blue, which looked freaking incredible, but one day, when I was still young, I got into an accident, and ... I had some work done. Let's just say, thank God Garth is Goth, otherwise he probably would have dubbed me a monster. I got a big robot eye, a head plate, and some stupid voice box thing that makes me sound like R2-D2 had a trial with bestiality, but Garth and the family loved me, and that's all that mattered.

After years of being in the hospital, with frequent visits from the Wolffes, the doctors told me I was all good to go, I was only to charge my batteries and stuff every here and there. The car ride to the town was nice. I saw the other pets playing in the yard with each other. Everyone looked so happy, except one. Walking with his head down, was a little corgi, a little taller than I, who looked "down in the dump."

I sat in the car, wearing some Elvis glasses that an old man gave me at the hospital, as a good bye present, to cover my eye, a big hat that didn't fit me, to cover my head plate, and a big itchy scarf, to cover my neck and face, with had a few stitches. I didn't like the way I looked; I missed my blue hair and my normal voice, but I can't get those back, so I'd had to suck it up, and be happy, for the family. Garth was driving, and he let some details slip about a surprise party; he was horrible at keeping secrets. For instance, he tried not to laugh at my outfit, but in the end he admitted to thinking that I was a hairy hipster. The house looked much different from the way I remembered it. I remembered a one story pale blue house, yet I came home to a two story white one. "I see you did some work on the house," I said "Yeah! But in the end my room's still a mess and your big doggy pillow is still near the bed, so we're still 'roomies'." That filled me with joy. "Does your room still smell like your feet?" "It upgraded! Now it smells like my ass." It was good to be home.

Before we entered the door, Garth told me to act surprised; I tried. I expected to see our family, sitting together to greet me, but was, instead, greeted by a multitude of people I didn't know. Humans, dogs, cats, and one rabbit, the place was packed to the brim with living things, and I was dressed like a hipster.

"Surprise!" In the unison of voices, I was able to make out the ones I did know: Mom and Dad with Garth behind me.

After a little talking with Mom and Dad, I was free to enjoy the festivities, which I couldn't do, since I wasn't one for social gatherings, but I was introduced to a nice husky, by the name of Fox, who took it upon himself to familiar me with the town pets. He was normal sized for a husky, which meant he was tall for me. He had a friendly demeanor, and a neat bandana. By the end of it all, I was familiar with almost every pet in the near area, except for some who didn't come, and one who was arriving late.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought that inviting a friend of mine would have been a good idea, since you've been in a hospital for the majority of your life, and he's socially awkward," said Fox.

"I don't mind, I look forward to meeting him."

"He's short, like you, and he's weird, so be ready for that."

"I'm mentally preparing myself, now."

He really didn't want to be there; in fact, I think I remember him saying that. He didn't knock; He just looked through the front window, until Fox saw him and let him in. He was the little corgi I remembered seeing while in the car. He seemed to emit an aura of downer-ism, but there was something about him, past the self-loathing and masochism, deep into his layers of hatred and sorrow, he was ... something else.

"That scarf looks itchy; don't you feel like taking it off?" I completely forgot that Fox was even there.

"I'm kind of cold, right now, but thanks." There was no way that I was going to take off the itchy scarf ... or the big hat ... or the glasses that made it kind of hard to see. "So King, how long have you been in Babylon Gardens?"

"For ... a while." King answered the question as if it caused him physical pain to do so; it made me feel bad for asking. "If you don't mind, may I use your restroom?"

"Of course, if I remember correctly, it should be the first door on the left in the hallway." It's been a while since I've been home. For all I knew, I could have sent him to the dungeon!

"Alright guys! We would like to wish BC one last 'welcome home' and then end the festivities. We have plans for tomorrow!" Most people wouldn't expect to see a kid, dressed in all black and in eyeliner, to volunteer himself as the "Party's Host" so I still find it funny to see Garth not act "Goth." One after another, everyone left out of the house, shaking my paw and welcoming me to the neighborhood, except Fox.

"Have you seen King? I think he may have run off."

"No, sorry." I KNEW he didn't want to be here.

"Well, sorry. Welcome to the town."

"Thanks."

I was on my pillow in Garth's room listening to "Let's Dance to Joy Division" by the Wombats on my iPod, when Garth said he had a present for me, and that it'd be in the basement. I didn't remember having a basement, but that could have been brain damage/memory loss. Garth told me it was the door across the hall form his, the first door on the left, but to be careful, it's been known to lock itself.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so dumb!" I forgot about the friggin' door! I was halfway down the steps when I remembered, but it was too late; I was trapped. "It's so hot in here, at least I got rid of those stupid clothes."

"What the fucks on your head!?" I turned around to find that corgi from the party. I looked around and found a box the size of the top half of my body to cover my head with.

"Don't look at it!" I couldn't see, because of the box, but I heard footsteps, so I pulled the box more over myself. I was sitting, with my knees pressed toward me, in the corner of the basement, when I saw his paw lift the box off of me; his face was merely centimeters away from mine. I saw his big, blue eyes, his adorable, black nose, and his big, furry ears, yet his eyes were solely fixated on my head plate and robot eye.

"What is all this?" He asked, finally taking his eyes off the top of my head, and looking at me as one would do when talking to them. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. Hi, I'm a freaky looking dude who suffered a horrible accident, and now I'm a freak? "Hello?"

"I ... I ..." I couldn't help it. I started balling, like a babby (Two Best Friends Reference Detected). "I'm a freak!" I allowed it to hit me, and I let myself go in front of him. I expected him to look at me as a pitiful creature, but, instead, he lifted the box even higher, and placed his paw on my shoulder.

"I think you look pretty ... err ... cool." He smiled. God, he had such a beautiful smile. I stopped crying and looked at him. He placed his hand, formerly on my shoulder, on my face. There were moments that went by full of nothing but silence, and I enjoyed all of them.

"Didn't I send you down here ... hours ago?!" I just remembered.

"Yeah, I tried hitting the door and yelling, but no one heard me, so I fell asleep. In a way I should thank you, I haven't been sleeping to well.

"Why?"

"I keep having dreams where I end up waking up from in the middle of the night."

"What? Like... 'I'm gonna need you to wake up, now?'"

"Yeah, kind of like that."

"I'm sorry. I could have sworn this was the way to the restroom."

"Well ... why did you come down here."

"To look for a present. Wanna help me look?"

"Sure." He helped me up and we stood there for a while, just ... staring at each other. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have ... this?" He gestured his hands to cover the area of my head in his question. To be honest, I couldn't really remember.

"I got into an accident. It didn't end well."

He didn't have anything to say to that. I didn't expect him to. "Let's find that present."

We looked around, and in the end he was the one to find the wrapped box. He gave it to me to open it. "Oh! Ha-ha! Very funny, Garth."

"What is it?" he asked leaning in to see what lay inside the box.

"It's a necklace made of the literal Keys of Solomon." He tilted his head.

"The what?"

"King Solomon had a collection of spells, called the Keys of Solomon, and if the owner were to have these spells, people would fall in love with him, or something like that. This is a necklace made of keys that all have the word 'Solomon' written on them in Sharpie." And just like a little girl who gets a pearl necklace from her grandma, or a boy who just got his father's cap, I was compelled to put that thing on, and, as soon as I did, I felt a sharp pain in the area where the keys touched my chest.

"Ah," I screamed as I shielded my chest with my paws. He ran to my side and held me, asking me what was wrong, but I was unable to answer, for by the time I was ready to speak I saw something in his eyes. Something ... as if he weren't there, but rather ...empty, zombie-like.

In fear, I attempted to push him away from me, leaving him unfazed and me skirting backwards against the ground. There I sat with him staring creepily into my eye(s), mouth agape, and eyes wide open. As a string of drool began to slide from his mouth and reach for the floor, he slowly began crawling towards me, eyes never leaving mine.

As he reached me, I felt our noses touch and his breath drape me, and suddenly cease. He then pressed his lips against mine, separating is lips to open my mouth to make room for his tongue, which he allowed to dance around mine. He then proceeded to move his lips down my face to my neck, dragging his nose all the way.

Admittedly, I was possessed by a mixture of terror and excitement. Whatever has gotten into you ... I like!

Soon, he wound up at the base of my neck, at which point he laid his paws on my shoulders and positioned me onto the rather cold ground. Then after repeatedly kissing my neck, he slid his paws down my body and onto my hips, then around until his hands met near the base of my tail.

"Uh ... King? Off limits!"

To this he responded to a bit-more-than-playful bite to my shoulder. I like bites, so I was ... let's say stunned. After a joyful gasp I realized that the bottom half of my body was no longer touching the ground, leaving me at a very ... exposed angle... butthole-wise.

"King ... still not okay ..."

He didn't listen.

Forcefully, he shoved himself into me. I was washed over by pain, but within the pain was a pleasure that I've never felt before. Soon after the pain faded, as if he knew when it'd leave, he began to hump me. I felt like a body of water in his paws; I moved with his body like liquid and every thrust was a ripple of pleasure that flowed over my entire body. His thrusts became more powerful, and the ripples turned to waves. On occasion I'd find myself with my tongue out and panting.


End file.
